


Семейный пикник

by yanek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда "Легенды" оставляют путешествия во времени позади, Мик и Лен покупают дом в пригороде Централ-Сити, и зовут Сару на пикник по случаю новоселья. И она, наконец, знакомится с Лизой Снарт и, возможно, любовью всей своей жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейный пикник

**Author's Note:**

> далёкий пост-канон Легенд, все живы, всё хорошо  
> и вам нужны эти картинки  
> http://naizee.tumblr.com/post/142530080870/remember-no-killing  
> http://naizee.tumblr.com/post/145370223005/quick-sketch-for-lisa-snart-appreciation-week-day

Когда неразбериха с мнимым ограблением завершается, и «красный» приятель Оливера исчезает с их пикника с пунцовыми щеками, Сара, наконец, делает то, что и собиралась с самого начала — опускается в большое плетеное кресло на веранде, и вытягивает ноги.

Мик в это время продолжает тихо выговаривать что-то Лену и тот не делает никаких попыток заморозить его взглядом. Слушает внимательно, понемногу меняя позу на всё более раскованную — опускает руки скрещенные на груди, потягивается. Когда он откидывается на стену, речь обрывается сама собой и Мик, махнув рукой, скрывается в доме. Лен, кажется, одновременно хочет пойти за ним, и не хочет, забавно переминаясь на пороге, и напоминая поведением кота. И Сара могла бы наблюдать за их играми весь вечер, но голод напоминает о себе:  
— А какая-то еда будет?   
Лен поворачивается к ней, снова подпирая косяк:  
— Разумеется. Барбекю. Мик же здесь.   
Мик, как раз, вернувшийся из дома с двумя бутылками пива, хмыкает и, игнорируя протянутую руку своего партнера, идет к ней, чтобы опуститься в соседнее кресло. Поясняет, подмигивая:   
— Мик не собирался готовить ничего кроме льда. И — лед уже готов! — делится с Сарой пивом, и когда они чокаются бутылками, Лен шипит.  
— Мяу, — тихонько комментирует Сара. Мик неожиданно соглашается:  
— Можешь подарить на Рождество когтеточку.  
— О, я не хочу этого знать, — но краем глаза она все же замечает царапину, выглядывающую из-за ворота рубашки ниже затылка, когда Мик наклоняется вперед, объясняя, где в доме можно найти мясо и гриль. Когда он заканчивает, Лен закатывает глаза, но отправляется за всем необходимым, и скоро перед верандой разворачиваться противостояние. При том, Лен словно и не старается победить гриль, а наоборот делает всё возможное, чтобы у него не получилось. Тактика работает - челюсть Мика поджимается всё сильнее, очевидно - вот-вот он не выдержит и отправится выручать своего «партнера». И удивительно и правильно чувствовать себя «своей» в этот момент, разделяющей его с ними.

От мыслей отвлекает гудок от подъезда к дому. Сначала Сара видит сам байк, потом его водителя, и только после струящиеся из-под шлема темные волосы. Непонятное предвкушение заставляет пульс ускориться. Сара привстает в кресле, и восхищенно ахает, глядя на длинные длинные ноги. Мик поясняет со смешком:  
— Семейная черта, — но Сара не успевает понять о чем он — незнакомка снимает шлем, ослепительно улыбаясь, её словно бы окутывает сияние, и способность соображать отключается. 

Незнакомка не просто красива. Она — уникальна.

Сара быстро поправляет волосы, принимает более выгодную позу, и тычет следящего с ухмылкой за ее суетой Мика в плечо кулаком. Девушка, тем временем, грациозно опускается с байка на землю и не менее грациозно подходит к Лену. Первый же комментарии заставляет того вздохнуть, но за глубокими интонациями бархатного голоса не удается разобрать смысла слов. Она совершенно очаровательна — раскованная манера двигаться, выразительное лицо, яркие умные глаза. Изнает Лена настолько хорошо, что может погладить по спине. Для ревности рано, но Сара определенно рада, что тот уже занят. 

Незнакомка замечает их, машет рукой, приветствуя, Мик вполголоса командует Саре собраться. А Лен, без сожалении оставивший гриль в покое, подводит девушку к ним.  
— Лиза это Сара. Сара это Лиза, — и, он бросает на Сару долгий угрожающий взгляд, добавляя к имени фамилию, Лиза Снарт, — но Лиза так прекрасна, что даже держи Лен сейчас свою пушку, приставленной к голове Сары , это бы не помогло. Сара дарит миру одну из лучших своих улыбок и встает, чтобы пожать руку. Лиза оказывается выше из-за ног, которые вовсе не показались длинными. Ее очень приятно касаться, и она — идеальна.  
— Лэнс!   
Лиза игнорирует реплику брата, обращаясь к Мику:  
— Милый, не поможешь Ленни справится с этой ужасной штукой? Я не против наслаждаться его унижением ещё и ещё, но мне обещали сочное мясо.   
Мик кивает и подталкивает Лена прочь. Тот еще оборачивается, сходя с веранды, но широкая ладонь перемещается ему на бедро, и Лен отвлекается. Сара замечает всё это только потому, что Лиза пристально за ними следит, прежде чем продолжить беседу:  
— Слышала, именно благодаря тебе они друг друга не убили, — Кендре определенно надо будет напомнить о правиле «всё что случается на Вейврайдере, остается на Вейврайдере», — и открыли новые грани общения, — или сказать спасибо.   
— Оу. С гранями они справились сами. Может немного вдохновили Дикий Запад или шестидесятые...   
Лиза улыбается, ее глаза, будто светятся изнутри, и над головами начинает петь хор ангелов.  
— Послушаю с удовольствием. 

Лиза устраивается в кресле, нагретом Миком, подогнув под себя ноги. Кошачьи повадки брата у неё ещё ярче и, кажется, одной птичке несдобровать. «Будет поймана, будет поймана» поют ангелы, мысли путаются и где-то между рассказом о восьмидесятых и далеком будущем, Сара сбегает в дом, к холодильнику за новой порцией бутылок, чтобы какое-то время постоять, опустив ладони в морозилку.  
Радость кружит голову, делает мир вокруг богаче оттенками. 

Когда она возвращается, Лиза смотрит на лужайку перед домом с нежной улыбкой. Там Мик, все-таки принявшийся за готовку, целует Лена в шею, обняв его со спины, на фоне огня. Сара протягивает ей пиво и уже в следующий миг бока бутылок сталкиваются с мелодичным звоном:  
— За новые грани! — говорит Лиза, прикусывая губу. И становится совершенно ясно — в Централ-Сити придется задержаться.


End file.
